


Peculiar Children

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Dating, M/M, Muteness, Protective Siblings, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Prompt Request:Psychic/High School AU with Jacob Seed and Jasper Slade + his adoptive brother Angelo Luciano.---------------This is my response to this request. Enjoy!





	Peculiar Children

_ “You’re playing with fire, Jasp.”  _ The hustle and bustle of the day spiked as the school bell rang. The halls were packed with the idle chatter of students as they milled about, excited for the weekend. Arms were full of books and bags, packing away their things. Some folks were griping about upcoming assignments and others were talking about the start of football season and the first game. Jasper had other things on his mind. His back pressed against the lockers as his brother rummaged through their shared space. Golden eyes turned towards him with a glowing ember hue, hands idly catching at the long strands of raven hair, attempting to wrangle it back into some form of control with a filched hair tie. They met the glazed blue expression of their mute counterpart.  _ “I mean it. Be careful about this. I know it’s your first time and all, but this one feels dangerous.” _

 

_ “You’re overreacting Angel. It’s just a harmless little crush.”  _ No words past between the two, their lips pressed firmly closed as they stood still. Jasper’s expression was relaxed and lost as if he were wandering through a daydream. Angelo’s was full of serious intent, staring down his brother. Their argument was purely within, connected by a psychic link that Angel bridged between them a long time ago. Jasper had been a mute for as long as Angelo knew him, both were foster kids in the same system, living with twin sisters who presided over their care. Their secret stayed between them, this little ability they shared. People like them were considered dangerous by society but the real danger came from the normal people around them. 

 

_ “Yeah, well your harmless little crush is coming this way. Wake up and look alive.” _ Angelo warned before numbing the link. The look in Jasper’s shifted, blue orbs blinking away the sting of staring at the floor too long. He turned his head to face down the hall as a large burly looking senior was headed their way. Eyes like blue ice that chilled many who attracted their attention, sweeping across the crowded hall. A dark green jacket wrapped snug around the large frame and broad shoulders, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and buttoned in place, exposing the burns along the arms. Some of those same burns spotted and scarred the sides of his face but the light red scruff that grew snuffed out the markings. A dark t-shirt pulled tight across his chest with faded and worn jeans, teetering more towards a country boy style. It made him looked aged several years, compared to his brute size, Jacob Seed looked like anything other than a High school senior. 

 

Jasper was only a sophomore and didn’t stand out too much in a crowd. He did a good job of keeping a low profile, muteness ensuring he slipped through the lives of his classmates and teachers without ever really being noticed. His fingers fumbled for the phone in his pocket, pulling up a special app a friend of theirs made that he often used to catalog his conversations with other people. Each person he talked with had their own file so he could keep track of past conversations and it even worked with academic situations like asking about math questions and whatnot. He had a special little file saved just for his growing crush. 

 

When those eyes set upon him, Jacob’s intent was set in stone, meandering over with confident strides until he was standing before Jasper, one arm outstretched to brace against the locker, pinning the mute between the broad chest and the banged up blue lockers. Angelo cleared his throat from the space between them, giving his signature big brother look of disapproval. Everyone knew Jasper and Angel were pretty much attached at the hip, despite Angelo being almost two years older, the elder opted to be held back a year to ensure his brother wouldn’t be alone. Jasper assumed he’d regret that decision but Angelo never did. He rather enjoyed being the sentinel for the mute teenager, keeping trouble away. He had a mischievous streak that may or may not have something to do with his ability. Jasper turned his gaze to his brother to ensure he wasn’t using said ability at the moment but for now his eyes were a clear gold. 

 

“You ready to head home Jasper?” Angel asked, shutting his locker door with a hard slam. He gave his brother a pointed look that made the mute flinch back a little startled. He knew Angel didn’t approve very well of his interests. Jasper had poor taste when it came to others, especially being unintentionally closeted for so long, he was an open lover that went both ways but his interests always led him down the wrong path and Angel helped buffer the blowback that would befall them. So far, Jacob Seed was the worst of Jasper’s interests in a long time. 

 

Jacob seemed unfazed by the intent to scare him off. He was a good head few inches taller then either brother, actually the tallest person in their school if he was aiming to be specific and the brothers were up there in height. He flashed a smile of all white perfect teeth, a glint of sharp canines that once stirred up a rumor that Jacob was possibly a werewolf. It was a joke that turned far darker when some students started looking too heavily into it. It only fueled the instinctive fear the entire student body held for the eldest Seed sibling. 

 

“Here I was about to ask the same thing.” Jacob teased, the low silky tone pulled at something inside the mute that made him weak. Angelo made an unamused noise in his throat. “You’re more than welcome to join.” Jacob offered, tilting those eyes in Angel’s direction. The smile said otherwise, a wolfish snarl of warning. 

 

Angel narrowed his eyes on the man, unaffected by the challenge as he pulled at the strings tying him to his brother.  _ “I’m leaving the connection open if anything happens.”  _ Angel informed. Jasper nodded slowly in understanding, a gesture that Jacob took as the mute ushering his fretful sibling along. “I’ll see you at home.” Angel bid before turning away and weaving through the tense halls of students.

 

Jacob watched the older sibling leave before turning his attention back on Jasper, arm slipping around to loop over his shoulders, a pleased hum rumbling out of his throat. Jasper fumbled for his phone to type out a quick message to the other.  **“What about Joseph and John?”** He showed the phone screen to the larger man. 

 

Jacob eyed it briefly before giving a non-committal wave. “John has debate club today and Joseph is walking to the park to meet up with his youth group.” He smiled, giving a small squeeze of his forearm around Jasper, tucking him up closer to his shoulder. The red flannel jacket shifted at the motion, a hand dropping to curl around his hip. This was something Jasper wasn’t entirely used to yet, the public displays of affection that Jacob showed, the primal need to show everyone in the vicinity what was his and his alone. His voice rumbled low in his throat, hot breath on his neck as the scruff of his beard tickled the shell of Jasper’s ear. “Afraid of being alone with me?” he asked.

 

Jasper’s face heated up as Jacob steered them through the remainder of the students, gazes averted quickly as bodies parted to let the pair through. Jasper fussed with his phone in his fingertips, a myriad of words and inquiries rushed to the forefront of his mind but he had a hard time sorting out what to say or well, type to the other man. Jacob had a way of short circuiting his brain in ways nobody else had done previously. It was terribly embarrassing but at least he didn’t have to worry about accidentally spewing out ridiculous commentary out of nervousness. That was a little miracle he was spared. Everything he had to say went through a two part filter and could always be deleted in the end. The perks of his silent condition. 

 

Jacob steered them through the front doors towards the student parking lot. A lot of vehicles remained as most folks were staying for after school activities and sporting events. A lot of clubs were just kicking off with the year. Still, it was no trouble finding the old green pickup truck that belonged to the eldest Seed. The wheel wells were filthy from driving through mud and the dirty back roads. The bed of the truck had a bale’s worth of straw spread throughout from a summer of working the fields and hauling. It showed well in Jacob’s physique, which only made Jasper even more frayed with his thoughts. Angelo could feel the static burn out that inhabited his brother’s mind when the eldest Seed was present. Some days Jasper swore his brother might even be able to hear his heart thundering away when Jacob was so close like this, the fluid excitement that was barely concealed beneath meek gestures and silent glances. 

 

They slid up inside the pickup, buckling in before Jacob maneuvered them out of the busy parking lot and towards town. This wasn’t the first time he’s given Jasper a ride home. In fact, the first time was during the summer when Jasper and Angelo were caught out in a bad storm. They had walked down town in the morning for an important appointment but by time they left, they were stuck hiding under the awnings of the local diner trying to wait out the storm. Jacob had been pulled up down the street, fresh from the fields and making a stop at the bank when he saw the brothers huddled up across the way, looking as pitiful as lost kittens. That sort of kick started their little thing. Jacob and Jasper ‘talked’ for a little bit after that and when school started, they had sort of become an unofficial  _ thing _ .

 

Luckily, today the weather was pleasant. Bright blue skies with a cool autumn breeze slipping through, the sun peering down to warm his shoulders through the window. The leaves were already turning beautiful shades of reds, oranges and yellows with assorted shades in between. Jasper was excited, already anticipating the season of warm cider, fresh fry cakes and caramel apples. 

 

He let out a quiet little sigh as he tilted his gaze towards his gracious driver, watching the casual way he held the wheel. One arm was resting on the rolled down window, the crisp cool air blowing in as they drove down mainstreet. The other hand rested in his lap, fingertips holding the bottom of the steering wheel, eyes fixed in front driving just at the speed limit. He honked as they passed by the park, a group of high schoolers crossing the street stopped to look, the tallest among them was a wispy beanstalk of a kid with a manbun. His yellow tinted glasses hiding his gaze as he waved enthusiastically to his eldest brother. A smile pulled across Jacob’s lips as he waved out the window at Joseph, eyes trailing as the younger Seed returned to chatting with the gaggle of students gathered around him. 

 

Town was quaint, one of the smallest in the area but it made up for that with its strong bonded community and charm. It was a sleepy little place that bustled on the weekends with activities as the youth milled about. The streets were full of tractors and combines rolling through to get from field to field, pickup trucks sputtering with trailers piled high with hay and straw, sometimes hauling old cattle trailers to the next town over where the Auction Fields were, selling off the meat and bales to the highest bidder. The local diner and the bakery were a hot spot year round, a Sheriff’s car was always patrolling around, making its rounds in the mornings and afternoons. It was a small little town, where everybody knew everybody. The kind of place one could find comfort in. 

 

Jasper wouldn’t have it any other way, since he and his brother moved here. Everyone knew the twin sisters who took them in, they knew the boys weren’t from these parts and their story was one the whole town knew about seemingly overnight. There were hushed whispers when they started late in middle school, mutterings about Jasper’s silence and Angelo’s age difference compared to the rest of his classmates. With time, they found friends, the boys grew up and became more outgoing and adventurous. They reached out to those around them and easily wove their way in as prominent members of the community. They were welcomed by a lot of the people and little businesses, always running errands on foot and walking the streets just to explore. In the summer they helped the neighbors and volunteered for local work groups. It felt like an extended family to them and they delighted in it. It still had its drawbacks too. There was a bully in every town and this one was no exception but he never let that get to him. 

 

He had started to drift off once more when he noticed the neighborhood shifting to a more familiar setting. Jacob turned down a side roar along the edge of town where a lot of houses were pushed back towards the woods and meadow spotting around town. Back in further there was an old forgotten cemetery and a river that cut through the fields. Jasper’s home was at the far back at the end of the dirt road, Angelo’s dirt bike was already parked along the side of the garage. The Sisters weren’t home yet and wouldn’t be for a few more hours so that left them some peace and quiet to settle into. 

 

Jasper slipped out of the passenger seat when Jacob put the truck into park, the senior unclipping his seatbelt to follow his peer. Jasper didn’t even need to fumble with a key this time around, the familiar voice murmuring into his head.  _ “It’s open.” _ It nearly startled him to hear Angelo’s input but he was thankful nonetheless to know his brother was keeping an eye on him. 

 

The door opened with ease, leading them into a small entryway that sported a shoe mat. Jasper knelt down to unlace his boots and placed them off to the side. Jacob followed the action, his quick pull of the strings had them off much faster. Straightening up, they were close enough to bump elbows. Jasper’s cheeks flushed as he waved silently for the other to follow him through the empty living room and kitchen, it was all one big open space with a dining room table littered with newspapers from the morning where their foster parents clipped coupons. There were four doors, two on either side of the hall. On the left side was the main bathroom then the master bedroom. On the other side was Angelo’s bedroom with the door closed and then Jasper’s which was left open. Once upon a time the two shared a bedroom, even shared a bed to keep each other safe. Eventually they outgrew that habit, both emotionally and physically and the second bedroom was taken up by Angel. They would still cram themselves onto the couch to watch a movie together, a tangle of legs as the two squeezed both of their six foot tall bodies onto the pitifully inadequate sofa at opposite ends. They made it work like a couple of spider monkeys. 

 

Jasper’s room was pretty typical for a teenager. He had a twin bed and a desk with textbooks stacked haphazardly on the edge. There were open assignments left laying out, half finished or just rough drafts. He had an older laptop sitting closed and bookshelves on the far wall. Behind the desk there was a large window looking out over the colorful forest, the leaves turning color already. The thick green foliage trampled by the deer milling in and out of the brush, mingled with the falling leaves that coated the forest floor. The curtains were closed today, adding a soft grey light to the room and some mysterious form of privacy as if a possible passerby would see them together and balk to the sisters. They had funny ideas about Jasper’s choice of romantic interests and that was putting it lightly and very politely. There was a single shelf above the bed that had a small lamp to read by built into it and above that was an old worn out stuffed animal of a dog. It had a black vest wrapped around the fading body with the thick letters bold in white embroidered along the sides.  **POLICE.**

 

It was a precious keepsake for the teenager that he was only mildly embarrassed of. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, pulling his red flannel jacket off to rest over the back of his chair. There was a closet by the entryway door that had the rest of his clothes in it and he momentarily considered hanging his jacket up just to give his hands something to do. He settled for fumbling for his phone and typing up a quick response, catching Jacob’s attention as the senior eyed around his room.  **“Make yourself at home.”** He offered. 

 

Jacob paused to read the text and smiled at him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, fingers splayed across the thick dark blue quilt that covered it. “This is nice and cozy.” Jacob commented, his smile pulling wider at the edges of his lips. “Bed’s a little small though.” Jasper answered it with a nervous shrug, watching as Jacob patted the spot next to him. Jasper obliged and plopped down, fingers fumbling with his phone before Jacob gently touched the back of his hand and coaxed the device free. He set it onto the edge of the desk within reach but out of the way before turning those hungry orbs back on his prey. The large strong hands caressed the side of Jasper’s face, drawing the medium length raven hair out of the way and tucking it behind his ear. It was getting long like Angel’s, giving them a closer appearance of being twins if it wasn’t for the elder’s natural caramel skin color and Jasper’s cherokee sun kiss. By winter’s end, he’d be pale all over again but for now. 

 

The little touches lingered along Jasper’s other side as Jacob trailed down to his hip, caressing gently. He leaned in closer, all bulky and muscle closing the gap between them. Jasper’s breath caught in his throat, his heart hammer against his pulse point, the finger tips dropping low enough on his jaw and neck to feel. The voice rumbled out, low and soothing, tickling at Jasper’s senses. “It’s alright. Just relax.” 

 

Jasper tried, feeling the stirring of nerves coiling tight and fluttering in his stomach. Before he knows it, there are lips pressed against his, tongue coaxing and searching. Jacob was seeking admittance, a warm swipe against his lips, a hand slowly dropping lower, pressing against his thighs. The bed presses against his back and he never even realized he laid down. His eyes shut, a quiet sound bubbling in his throat as the heat of Jacob’s body presses against his, fingers curling under his chin, tilting it to maneuver different angles. The hand on his thigh pushes up, fingers slipping under his shirt and trailing over his stomach. 

 

A shallow breath, a sudden panic. ‘ _ Too fast!’  _ His mind screamed and suddenly there’s a crash. Jacob jolts against him, lips parting from his as he looks down at the fallen textbook. His hands pull away from Jasper as he sits up, rubbing at his back where it hit. His eyes narrow on the book and the ridiculous distance between where it had been sitting and now, where it was lying spilled open on the floor.  _ “Angel!” _ Jasper cried out, grasping at the link between them. 

 

In a split second the neighboring bedroom door opens as Angelo comes around the corner with an air of curiosity. His golden eyes set firmly on Jacob, taking in the fallen book and the larger man’s position over his brother. His brows crease into a deeper frown as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. “I think it’s about time you head home, Jacob. Thank you for giving Jasper a ride.”

 

Jacob’s jaw set firmly, his icy orbs meeting Angel’s with a budding look of challenge between them. His gaze drifted back over to Jasper, an anxious panic resting on his features as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. His gaze tilted down, avoiding both men as he fussed with the hem of his shirt before smoothing his palms across his lap. Angel cleared his throat pointedly, drawing Jacob’s gaze back to him. The golden hues glowed like embers as he tried to push into Jacob’s head, prying at the edges of his mind to influence his actions. To give him a reason to leave. A part of Angelo wanted to implant an excuse for the man to stay as far away from Jasper as he possibly could. His jaw set in annoyance as every attempt was blocked out, like the senior’s head was a steel trap. 

 

Jacob made a sound of amusement, his lips tilting up into something peculiar. It was as if he just discovered something very interesting, setting forth an instinctive alarm. Angel’s mental probes retracted as Jacob spoke. “You too, huh?”

 

“What?” Angel couldn’t stop the question from blurting out. He straightened up more in the doorway, watching the older man carefully. Jasper’s own attention snapped up towards their guest with a look of sudden dread. 

 

“Don’t worry.” Jacob assured, looking between the brothers. “I won’t tell anyone. Though, you should know it’s rude to go rooting around people’s heads without permission.” Angelo’s stance set, his posture growing more threatening though, compared to Jacob he looked like a pup trying to bare its teeth at a big bad wolf. 

 

Jacob held a hand up away from Angelo but where both he and Jasper could see. His gaze was fixed on the elder brother as his hand was palm up, fingers relaxed as light filled his grasp before flames flickered and curled along his skin. Jasper sucked in a sharp breath and leaned towards Jacob on the bed, his eyes inspecting the flames that nestled snug in Jacob’s hold. “See, we’re not so different after all.” Jacob explained, looking towards Jasper before his gaze turned back to Angelo, the pointed look demanding his attention. “John has the same ability as you. When he was a kid, he discovered it. He had a breakdown while our parents were fighting, pushed his way into the heads of everyone in the room.” 

 

He looked towards Jasper. “Whenever he’s upset he can’t help but pry into your head. Joseph and I got real good at keeping him out.” He shook his hand and the flames dispersed into a fizzle of steam and faded out. “Joseph is a seer, he hears a voice and it shows him things. He’s convinced it’s God.” He gave a dry unamused chuckle. 

 

Jasper reached for his phone on the desk in a quick flurry of movement, his fingers tapping across the screen quickly. Jacob raised a brow and moved towards the bed. Angel tensed but didn’t move from there, just watching Jacob carefully as Jasper showed him the finished message.  **“Is your ability how you got burned?”**

 

“Jasper!” Angel scolded from the doorway, giving his brother a look of disbelief. Jacob’s eyes widened before he let out a deep earthy laugh. Jasper gave a meek apologetic look, shrinking back on the bed as he tucked his phone away. A strong hand rested on Jasper’s shoulder, giving a squeeze of reassurance. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, pup.” Jasper perked up at the little pet name, a blush streaking across his features and nestling into his ears. “It is. It’s how I discovered my ability. I burned the barn down when I was just a kid. It was a dry summer, the whole place went up like a matchbox. Couldn’t get out of there fast enough.” He showed Jasper the burns on his arms as he finished, fingers prodding at the splotches of irritated red. 

 

Jasper typed on his phone before turning the screen towards Jacob.  **“I’m sorry. That must have been terrifying.”**

 

“It was but I’ve grown since then. I’ve gotten stronger.” Jacob assured, his fingers brushing the messy locks of hair out of Jasper’s face. “I’m assuming you panicked. I’m sorry if I scared you.” 

 

Jasper flushed again, he gave a little awkward shrug and gestured towards the fallen book on the floor. He reached for his phone again but Jacob stopped him. “No need to apologize. I think I deserve to get hit with a book every once in a while.”

 

“You’re lucky that’s all he hit you with.” Angelo mumbled, his arms crossed nonchalantly as he leaned against the doorway. Jasper flinched and gave Angel a pained look. “I’m sorry Jasp. I didn’t mean it.” He added quickly. Jacob looked between the two brothers and sensed the sullen mood that set in. 

 

“You really should leave soon. The Sisters don’t share  _ pleasant  _ views on Jasper’s romantic taste. If they see you, there will be trouble.” Angelo warned, his golden orbs held a dull luster as they turned towards the pair apologetically. Jasper’s head dipped down to hide the pained look in his expression, his shoulders sagging as he fumbled with the phone in his lap. 

 

Jacob could read the situation well enough and nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you on Monday then.” He assured, a warm hand resting on Jasper’s shoulder. His fingers coaxed his chin to tilt up. Jasper blushed lightly, eyes widening in surprise but his nerves were soothed by a gentle kiss to the forehead, innocent and light. A subtle smile pulled at his lips as his fingers curled around Jacob’s, giving it a light squeeze. 

 

Angelo saw him to the door, just to be safe encase the sisters arrived home early. Jacob knelt to lace his boots while Angel leaned against the entryway wall. His voice was a soft hush to keep Jasper from overhearing. “He doesn’t need to be hurt again so if your intentions are to play games with his head-” Angelo warned.

 

“I’m not playing games with him.” Jacob interjected, his voice sharper, more direct. He straightened up, his face all hard edges, making the scarring deepen and become more ominous. Angelo searched his expression for any cracks that may decide if this was a ruse, just a really good ploy to screw with them but he found none. 

 

“I hope not. For your sake.” Angelo warned.

 

“You going to do something about it then?” Jacob asked, that amused smile plucking at his scarring, distorting his expression once again. 

  
  


“I don’t need to. Like I said before, you’re lucky it was  _ only  _ a book.” Jacob frowned but didn’t push the subject. He slipped out the front door as Angelo watched him quietly depart their sleepy little corner of town. When he returned inside, he found Jasper still sitting where he left him, the book held in his hands as he stared down at the dented corner where it connected with Jacob’s back. There was a pained look on his face, eyes filled with dread as he bogged through distant memories. 

 

“Hey.” Angelo spoke up, not daring to tread in Jasper’s mind when he was like this. That was a part of Jasper that Angelo wasn’t allowed and he respected that. When he got his brother’s attention, Angel gave a hopeful smile. “Wanna watch a movie?” Jasper perked up, sitting the textbook on the pile it came from. He left his phone on the desk where it could charge, no longer needing it for the day. Angel held a hand out to Jasper expectantly as the younger brother trotted towards him. 

 

_ “Your turn to make the snack.”  _ Jasper poked at Angel through their link, renewing the static hum that settled between them. 

 

_ “I was afraid you’d say that.” _ Angel laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos below to let me know what you think. If you like, I could write more one shots with this universe and pairing.


End file.
